


at kung ikaw ay nakatawa (ako pa ba ay nakikita?)

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, i tried oki, marupok si jaehwan, minor-ongniel
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: tatlong rason kung bakit ayaw talaga ni jaehwan kay minhyun.spoiler alert: marupok lang talaga si jaehwan.fic challenge: no. 19 (excuse me, hindi ka gwapo.)





	at kung ikaw ay nakatawa (ako pa ba ay nakikita?)

**Author's Note:**

> unedited and rushed sorry na po huhu

madaming rason kung bakit bwisit na bwisit si jaehwan sa kaniyang buhay. siyempre, isa na doon ang araw-araw na paghuhugas ng pinggan, salamat sa kaniyang nanay na tila ba’y handa palagi ang tsinelas na lumipad kapag nakikita niya ang lalaki na nakatihaya lang sa salas na walang ginagawa.

 

sa totoo lang, malapit nang mag-bente tres si jaehwan ngunit kung maka-trato ang kaniyang ina sa kanya ay parang nasa edad na sampung-taong gulang pa lamang siya.

 

kay saklap nga ng buhay, ni-facebook o mobile legends ‘di magawa pag andyan ang dragonang nanay. napagdesisyunan na lang ni jaehwan na maglinis sa ika-pitong pagkakataon.

 

subalit, hindi ang dragonang nanay ang pinakamalaking problema (“ _sa totoo lang, ‘di naman talaga siya problema, jae_ ,” rinig pa niya ang boses ni seongwu habang tumatawa. bwisit na yon.) kung hindi ang kaniyang _artistang_ kaklase na si hwang minhyun.

 

“pero, _like_ , di naman siya gwapo, no?” iritang sabi ni jaehwan habang kumakain sina ni seongwu at kaniyang jowa na si daniel sa cafeteria. nakakabwisit lang kasi kitang-kita na naman ni jaehwan si minhyun na nakaupo sa isang mesang kalapit sa kung saan sila ay kumakain. “i swear i don’t like artistas, mukha silang fake all the time.”

 

“huy, kung _maka-judge_ naman ‘to. tumigil ka nga jaehwan, kitang-kita ko kung paano ka makatingin kay minhyun. you’re obviously _in love_ with the guy,” may halong biro pa ang tono ni seongwu habang busy siya sa pagngatngat ng wrapper ng piattos. “and besides, you don’t even know the guy personally. sige nga, give me 3 reasons why you don’t like minhyun and maybe you’ll convince me.”

 

“hmm,” napatahimik si jaehwan sa kai-isip ng rebuttal. si seongwu naman ay nagbi-busyhan sa pagsubo ng piattos kay daniel. as if, di marunong kumain ang kaniyang boyfriend na mukhang poste ng meralco sa laki at tangkad. “yuck, get a room nga! who you talaga kayo sa’kin kung makakahanap ako ng jowa.”

 

“good luck, jae.” tugon ni seongwu na kitang-kita ang malisyang nakabalot sa kaniyang mga mata.

 

“bet ko si minhyun para sa’yo,” biglang sabi naman ni daniel.

 

_mga ulul._

 

**first of all, hindi gwapo si minhyun.**

 

mabilis ang takbo ni jaehwan nang hindi niya namalayan na bagong mop pala yung sahig, and being the clumsy guy that he is, natapilok siya at na-slide sa hallway. at sa moment na yun ay ramdam niya na nag-flashback lahat ang mga alaala na para bang siya’y mamamatay na sa sandaling iyon.

 

napakabilis ng mga pangyayari nang biglang naramdaman niya ang dalawang mahahabang braso na nakapalibot sa kaniya na para bang nakabalot siya sa isang malambot na kumot. hindi pa din makatingin at makagalaw si jaehwan pero nadadama niya kung gaano katigas at kahigpit ang pagkahawak ng kaniyang tagapaglitas. _hay, kay sarap ng yakap,_ bulong ni jaehwan.

 

“jaehwan,” tila ba’y nakuryente ang binata sa sandaling iyon dahil malubhang pamilyar ang boses na yun. sigurado si jaehwan na narinig na iyon at walang siyang magagawa kung hindi imulat ang kaniyang mata. “jaehwan, okay ka lang ba?”

 

pag minimalas nga ba naman, no?

 

sa lahat ng tao sa mundo - sa 104.9 ka milyong tao sa pilipinas - si hwang minhyun pa talaga ang sumalo sa kanya? at ang masaklap dun ay naka-cinderella style pa sila na ga-hibla na lang ng buhok ang kanilang pagitan. kitang-kita ni jaehwan ang mukha ni minhyun: matangos ang ilong, kahali-halina ang mga mata nitong kulay itim, at may umaapaw na dalisay sa kaniyang buong pagkatao.

 

in short, gwapo si minhyun.

 

in short-shorts, patay na talaga si jaehwan.

 

biglang tumayo si jaehwan, mga kamay ay nagpupumiglas na maka-abot sa kaniyang bag at portfolio na nakalatag sa sahig. hindi na siya umimik at patuloy na pinabayaan si minhyun. subalit hindi niya napansin na ang mga kamay niya pala ay nakahawak na pala sa mga kamay ni minhyun na tinutulungan siyang kunin ang kaniyang mga gamit.

 

“ay kabayo!” sigaw ni jaehwan, halatang nabigla sa pagkadikit ng kanilang mga kamay nila ni minhyun. may kaliitan pala ang kamay ng nakatatanda kung ikukumpara sa mga mahahabang daliri ni jaehwan pero hindi naman iyon yung punto ng mga pangayayari, ang punto ay muntikan ng mabagok ang kaniyang ulo sa pagiging _clumsy_ niya. patuloy na kinakalma ni jaehwan ang sarili. “a-ah...salamat pala kanina, ah?”

 

“walang anuman,” may diin at kakisigan ang boses ni minhyun at ramdam ulit na jaehwan na bumibilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso habang nakatapat siya kay minhyun. ngunit bigla na lang ngumiti ang nakatatanda na halatang di niya mapigilan ang sarili sa kakatawa. “ang cute mo pala, jaehwan.”

 

_jusko day, hala?_

 

_si minhyun? isa sa pinakasikat na artista sa buong bansa? tinawag na cute si jaehwan?_

 

_hala._

 

_may mali ata?_

 

“excuse me, di ka gwapo,” mataray na sagot ni jaehwan na halatang nairita sa tawa ng nakatatandang lalaki (pero di naman talaga siya galit, nag-iinarte lang.) “sa tingin mo na may karapatan kang tawanan ako,” kinuha ni jaehwan ang kaniyang gamit at isinabit niya sa braso ang bag. “pwes, wala. i’ll be going now, _bye_.”

 

kasalanan talaga ‘to ni seongwu lahat.

 

**second of all, di alam ni minhyun ang concept of boundaries.**

 

sa kasamaang palad, di mawari ni jaehwan kung ano ang nangyari at ba’t palaging nakasunod si minhyun sa kanya kamakailan lamang. nagsimula ito sa pagpapaalam kung puwede ba umupo ang nakatatanda sa lamesa nung panahon na wala si seongwu at ang kanyang jowa, at naiwan lamang si jaehwan na kumakain na mag-isa sa cafeteria.

 

“hi jaehwan, pwede bang tumabi sa’yo?”

 

hindi naman pwedeng mag-inarte siya sa harap ng madaming tao na nakatingin kay minhyun ‘ di ba?

 

huminga ng malalim si jaehwan, “sure.”

 

at iyon nga ang naging hudyat ng pagiging _feeling close_ ni minhyun kay jaehwan. hindi malirip ni jaehwan kung saang sulok ng mundo nagagawi ang _ongniel_ at para bang iniiwan siya nito sa ere pag andyan si minhyun. nakakapagpabagabag nga naman.

 

nalaman niya na si minhyun pala ay may hilig sa mga yakap, at kung pagbibigyan siya palagi ng magandang _timing_ ay gagawin at gagawin niya ito sa nakababata.

 

“hyung, pwede ba?” nagpupumiglas si jaehwan sa mga malalaking braso ni minhyun. wala talagang araw na di niyayakap ni minhyun si jaehwan simula nung naging _friends_ sila. well, simula nung mag-assume si minhyun na friends sila ni jaehwan.

 

“jaehwan naman,” hinigpitan pa ng lalaki ang kaniyang yakap at bigla nilapit ang kaniyang pisngi upang kiskisin ito sa mga matatambok na pisngi ni jaehwan. “one time lang, ang _cute_ mo kaya.”

 

_cute mo kaya._

 

_hala._

 

hindi na magawang labanan ni jaehwan ang pinag-gagagawa ni minhyun at hinayaan niya na lang ito na akapin siya at balutin siya ng kumportableng init ng nakatatanda at ang kanyang pamilyar na amoy na nakapagpapabilis sa tibok ng puso ni jaehwan.

 

kaya sobrang ayaw niya kay minhyun.

 

wala siyang concept of boundaries na tila ba bigla na lang ito sumusulpot at nangangapit.

 

(at gustong-gusto naman yun ni jaehwan. takte.)

 

**lastly, walang pakundangan ang bibig ni minhyun.**

 

napagtanto ni jaehwan, na kapag tatanungin mo si minhyun ng isang tanong, malamang ay bibigyan ka ng nakatatandang binata ng isang sagot. pero alam naman natin na pwede namang hindi sagutin ang mga tanong kapag mapanghimasok o masyadong personal na ito. ngunit kay minhyun, mukhang di niya inaayawan kung anumang tanong ang inihahagis sa kaniya.

 

iba nga talaga pag laking-artista, sanay na sanay sa mga hot seat na kagaya sa mga nangyayari ngayon.

 

nasa bahay sila ni seongwu na nag-aya ng barbecue, hindi naman makatanggi si jaehwan dahil for the first time in forever, nagpakita na ang _malignong_ magkasintahan na nang-iiwan sa ere.

 

tatlong (o apat?) buwan na pala silang ~~magkaibigan~~ magkakilala ni minhyun at siyempre, gusto naman niyang yayain ang nakatatanda sa mga lakad niya. mahilig din kasi magyaya si minhyun na gumala sa kung saan-saan - sa isang cat cafe sa maginhawa, o sa mcdonald’s (tagaytay) dahil gusto niya magpalamig - lahat ‘yon ay napupuntahan nila kahit wala pang sem break.

 

hindi naman makatanggi si jaehwan dahil alam na alam na niya ang mga galawan nakatatanda, at hindi maghe-hesitate si minhyun na gamitin ang kanyang _pout_ (na hindi naman cute) para lang pumayag si jaehwan; so dapat lang suklian naman ni jaehwan ang mga gala niyang ginagawa kasama si minhyun.

 

_that’s what friends are for, right?_

 

“pero, _hwannie_ ,” hindi mapigilang mag-alala ni minhyun sa pag-imbita sa kanya. “di naman kami close ni seongwu, okay lang ba sa kanya?”

 

“they know you naman, eh,” katuwiran ni jaehwan habang naka-akbay kay minhyun. “and besides everybody knows you, hyung, himala nga at ‘di pa ko _bina-bash_ ng fans club mo.”

 

“at ba’t ka naman ibabash?” nakatingin na ang mga mata ni minhyun direkta kay jaehwan.

 

“ahh, wala. hehe.”

 

_wala naman kasing tayo, no?_

 

_(gagu, kim jaehwan ano ba kasing nasa isip mo?)_

 

alam naman ng siyensiya na lahat ng mga masamang ideya ay galing palagi sa utak ni seongwu, at napakatanga talaga niyang bitbitin si minhyun dito dahil may palaro pa ang mokong bago mabigyan ng pagkain ang lahat.

 

“simple lang naman ang laro,” kalmadong sabi ni seongwu ngunit hindi niya maalis ang pilyong ngiti na nakasabit sa kanyang labi. “for one answer, you get one plate of meat, so game?”

 

“may choice pa ba kami, ong?” iritang sabi ni jaehwan.

 

patuloy ang pagdilim ng kalangitan ngunit patuloy din ang tawa at pagkamangha ng mga binata nang gawin nila ang munting laro. mula sa unang halik hanggang sa unang biyak (dahil _showbiz_ si seongwu), mukhang nasagutan na nilang tatlo ang mga hot seat questions habang busy naman sa pag-iihaw ng karne si daniel (di raw kasali si daniel dahil siya naman yung _chef_ for the night).

 

“last question for minhyun,” sabi ni seongwu habang kinakapa ang natirang papel sa loob ng bowl, at mukhang kumislap ang mga mata nito nang binuksan niya ang nasabing papel, hudyat na dapat talagang mag-alala si jaehwan sa mga susunod na pangyayari.

 

“ _minhyun-ssi_ , gusto mo ba si jaehwan,” huminga ng malalim si seongwu. “ _as a friend? or more than a friend?_ ”

 

“hmm,” tumingin si minhyun kay jaehwan at tumawa siya ng kaunti. hindi maramdaman ni jaehwan ang malisya sa tawa ni minhyun - parang banayad ito, sobrang banayad na aatakihin na talaga sa puso si jaehwan. biglang kinuha ang minhyun ang kamay ni jaehwan at hinawakan niya ito ng mahigpit.

 

“sa totoo lang, ‘di ko sukat-akalain na dito lang pala ako aamin kay jaehwan. i thought it was going to be more romantic, y’know, like under the shining stars or during the first snow if ever papayag siya na pupunta kami ng japan. pero yes, i love jaehwan more than a friend. noon pa man, _i had always been in love with him_.”

 

_oh my god._

 

_kim jaehwan, wake up._

 

“hala ang cheesy mo naman!” napatili si seongwu sa mga pangyayari. di naman niya inasahan na biglang aamin si minhyun. “hoy jaehwan, sagot ka naman dyan!”

 

_hoy jaehwan, sagot daw._

 

_earth to jaehwan?_

 

“i hate you,” hindi mapigilan ni jaehwan na maiyak sa harap ni minhyun. “you know why? because you’re so easy to fall in love with. i love you so much, hyung.”

 

“tinakot mo pa ako, _hwannie_ ,” nakayakap na naman si minhyun kay jaehwan at feel talaga ni seongwu na parang masusuka siya sa pda moment ng dalawa (as if di naman niya ginagawa yun kay daniel). “tayo na ba?”

 

“tinatanong pa ba yan, hyunnie? tara japan.”

 

 

kaya ayaw na ayaw niya talaga si minhyun.

 

 

kasi nga marupok si jaehwan.

 

 

at napa-oo siya ni minhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> di ko alam kung bat na ganito yung ficlet na to, ewan ko na lang. and guys, please start your year with a smile kahit mahirap, di pa naman katapusan ng mundo. our memories will always be with wanna one. <3


End file.
